


Ping Pong, My Heart Is Gone

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I was playing the game at a party... the rest is history, I aslo have an overactive imagination





	

This is a mini fic, designed purely out of frustration. I am now officially all for shipping Supercat, Winnara, Kalex, Karwinn, what else is there? I'm oddly satisfied with these now, and am happily writing all of them. My current obsession, and I don't say that lightly, is supercat. I got a brainstorm, and it's evolved into a very intense story.  
Initially, I had planned a simple, clean cut, five chapter fanfic devoted to Kara and Cat, or in my ideas, Supergirl and Cat. I little fun, I know. (facepalm)  
But, it's become something I want to write correctly. So I've decided to take a few more weeks with it, because I'm also doing a series of realistic portraits to go with it.   
In the meantime, because I know I promised some supercat soon, I let my imagination live and thought up a tiny little story to tide you over until I get my photos on track and get my cosplay shots finished right up as well. This is mini, and I give no rating coz this is meant to be funny and nothing more. I say it is supercat, but it's very light, barely there, supercat. Enjoy. And I don't own supergirl or anything related. Thank you, and please comment...^-^

Ping Pong, My Heart Is Gone...  
A Supergirl Fanfiction

Kara had spent most of the afternoon idly moving between the balcony barbeque and the gaming center, because that was where Ms. Grant was, talking to colleagues and magazine reporters. Kara was her personal assistant tonight, more than just "assistant". Hmm. Tonight was about as boring as possible. Kara had no real work to do, as herself or as Supergirl, and had nothing to do. Besides eat. That, was always a good way to pass the time.  
For the last hour, she'd been parked in a soft leather armchair, one plate of potato salad and an egg salad sandwich in her lap and another in her hand at her chest, filled with fruit and vegetables, and a cheeseburger. Beside her on a small table there was yet another plate with 2 scoops of ice cream and a fat slice of red velvet cake.   
Kara watched the room from her spot, watching the games of tennis and soccer outside, and the random games inside, like ping pong and some sort of spin the bottle thingy. Kara had no interest in joining, for one because of her superpowers, and second, Kara was here for Ms. Grant. Not to play games. She was completely content to watch. Too bad it wouldn't stay that way.  
"Keira... what are you doing?" Ms. Grant asked right then, walking over to Kara, carrying her own plate of fruit.  
"Um... eating?"  
"I can see that. God you have a huge appetite. How can you even finish that?"  
"You'd be surprised, Ms. Grant."  
"Yes I would be." Cat said, grinning. Kara was beyond adorable when she did this. Cat smiled, half to herself, and gently eased Kara's plate out of her hands and placed it on the table beside the cake plate. Cat knew exactly where such an appetite came from. Despite the perfectly twisted up hair and the nerdy glasses, Cat had long ago found out Kara's secret. But it was plenty fun like this, watching her stumble to hide it. "You're coming with me."  
"Ms. Grant?" Kara asked, getting up after setting aside her second plate.  
"I've been pulled into a ridiculous ping pong championship in the other room, you're my second assist to win."  
"I... no, Ms. Grant. I can't." Kara stumbled, trying to avoid this mess. She didn't play ping pong. Or any pong of any sort. Her strength forbid it. She couldn't risk it.   
"Why?"  
"Um..." Kara hedged... unsure. "I... I'm terrible at it. I always lose."  
"I doubt that." Cat said in her usual clipped tone, grabbing Kara's fingers in her own gently, leading her across the room.   
"Where's Winn? He's good at that game." Kara asked, fully aware of the soft warm grip Cat had on her hand.  
"He's not going to win for me, though. You are, Kara."  
This stopped the young hero. Dead in her tracks. Cat had said her name correctly. For the first time. Ever. "Ms. Grant. You... you just..."  
"Grab a paddle, Kara." Cat said, handing her a white and silver one, before grabbing a gold one for herself. "Help me win this, and I'll promote you."  
"Hmm?"  
"You heard me." Cat said, taking up residence at the biggest table, grinning at Kara as she shuffled up beside her.  
"You can't do that, Ms. Grant."  
"I can do what I want. That's why I'm the queen of all media. Now come on. Shrug off that cardigan and show me what you've got."  
Whether Kara saw the flirtatious hints, Cat couldn't be sure. But she did as told, slipping off her white cardigan and revealing a sleek shift dress in an elecric blue that matched her eyes. Holy hell. That dress fit her like a glove, not at all hiding her figure and the muscles hidden in her arms. Super-girl. Really.   
"Do you like what you see?" Kara asked casually, adjusting her dress at the shoulders.  
Cat stayed silent and focused on the opposite side of the table as her competitor fired up the first ball at Cat. For maybe twenty minutes Cat and Kara played, and Cat knew her assistant was hiding her powers. Or trying to. She was succeeding, but to Cat, it was more than obvious.  
Right now, thanks in full to Kara and her little superball fires on occasion, they were holding even, but there was only a minute left in this game, and Cat was silently hoping that Kara would do some little super trick and win this. Cat saw it in her eyes. She was gearing up even as she easily fought with the girl across from her.  
The girl struck the plastic ball hard, determined to fool Kara and gain them a winning point. Kara saw the force of her serve, though, her quick eyes catching it immediately, and hit the ball so hard it left a tiny dent in her paddle and the table as it bounced, then hit a flowerpot behind her opponent so hard the ball broke and a loud bang echoed through the room, shocking almost everyone.   
Cat was given the win, and she pulled Kara to her side, hugging the young hero to her tightly. Kara gasped but allowed it, and twirled the paddle in her fingers nimbly before letting it drop to the table. She loved a good win as much as Cat did, and smiled slyly at her opponent, who was practically smoking, she was so mad.  
"All in a day's work." Kara said easily, clearly proud.  
"Ah, not yet. The gala might be ending and we are leaving, but the day isn't over yet," Cat paused to glance around them as she picked up Kara's cardigan and led them to the stairs, her arm protectively around Kara's waist. "Supergirl."  
"You... I'm not... what?"  
"Relax, I won't out you. But... I do plan to thank you, if you'll let me."  
"Thank me?"  
"Mmm. Yeah Kara. I plan to thank you for winning that for me. And unless I've seriously mistaken this situation, I think you'll rather enjoy it."  
"I will?" She asked, confused as they walked outside together. She felt Cat's fingers tighten on her waist just slightly, then slip lower on her hip, teasing the hem of her short dress, her fingers skating barely over Kara's leg. "Oh..." Kara said to no one besides herself as the answer dawned on her. Immediately she blushed, embarrassed that she was actually turned on by the idea of Cat... and her... oh god this was bad. But so damned true. She swallowed, knowing this was a line she'd promised herself she would not cross. But here they were.  
"Mmm. Yeah that's right. But there's only one problem with that. You're my assistant, and that's just wrong."  
"Right." Kara said, willing Cat to drop the subject and take her wherever the hell she wanted. Please... Cat...  
"But there's a way out of that dilemma."  
"How...?" Kara hedged, hoping.  
"I'd like to see that suit more closely, if you're willing. I hear it's quite pretty..."  
"Okay." Kara said after a long moment as they stood on the sidewalk, away from other people. From so many eyes and cameras. "Okay, I'll show you."

END  
What do you think? I wrote this in like, an hour. So there. Hope it tides you over till SHUTTERSTOCK. Okay, love you guys, as usual. Comment, and thanks.


End file.
